Computer applications or programs, such as accounting applications allow a user to perform different tasks and/or functions. Such applications often allow a user to select different tasks and/or functions through a user interface. In many such applications, such as accounting and business applications, there are many tasks and functions making it difficult for the user to quickly find and select the desired task or function that the user wishes to perform.
User manuals provide detailed instructions regarding tasks and features of a computer application or program. New users, however, are reluctant to take the time to read the user manual. If the user does not consult a manual or instruction booklet, the user must spend hours becoming acquainted with the architecture and features of the computer application or program.
For more complex applications, such as an accounting application, it may be difficult, or at the very least, quite inefficient, for the user (and in particular, a novice user) to learn the architecture and features of the application.
Embodiments of the present invention address one or more of these and/or other problems. The background is given by way of example and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way.